


Always and forever

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Series: EXO Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, maffia au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: In a world of gangs and maffia Baekhyun asks his husband: 'Would you attend my funeral?'





	Always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Incredibly short drabble from a CC promt asking for a Chanbaek Maffia AU.

Chanbaek!MaffiaAU + "Would you come to my funeral"

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called out his husband’s name softly. They were laying together on the couch their legs intertwined. Baekhyun’s cheek softly resting on Chanyeol’s chest. “Hmm?” he replied lazily not wanting to open his eyes. “Would you attend my funeral?” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s breath hitch for a split second. They never really talked about this but in their field of profession it would be almost inevitable that one of them would lose the other at some point. “Who says they don’t get to me first?” Chanyeol joked trying to lighten the mood with it.

Baekhyun chuckled “Because you’re the smart one” Baekhyun replied wittily “Now, answer the question”. Chanyeol took a deep breath making Baekhyun rise up with his chest. “I don’t think so” he finally replied. A silence enveloped the room. Baekhyun was taken aback a little, he’d have thought that his husband of all people would be the one attending his funeral. Yet he just denied it. Should he not have asked the question at all? Maybe it had been a dumb move to ask.

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked the hurt now clearly audible in his voice. Chanyeol opened his eyes to look at his husband who seemed so small lying on his chest but whom Chanyeol knew had a deadly aim. “Because, my love, the people that got you would also be after me and your funeral would be their perfect opportunity to get to me. Baekhyun turned his head so he was looking up at his husband

“so it’s not because you don’t love me?” he asked quietly, his voice barely audible. Chanyeol couldn’t stop the hearty laugh from leaving his chest as he pulled his husband closer in his embrace, so they were now facing each other. He tucked a strand of hair behind the boy’s ear. “For someone so badass in their profession you’re adorably insecure at home” he chuckled placing a kiss on the boy’s nose who started to pout.

“Well yeah, even badass mafia bosses want their husband at their funeral and feel hurt when he says he won’t show”. Chanyeol laughed again pulling the boy’s face into his chest. “I never said anything about not showing, I’m just not openly attending because of the reason I stated before, but I will be with you. Always and forever. I love you Baekhyun” He said as he released the boy from his embrace to kiss his lips.

“I love you too, Giant” Baekhyun replied between kisses.


End file.
